


Time and Again Remix

by whywhatwhowerewolf



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Brother/Sister bonding, Memory Loss, Oh no I found a new fandom, Werewolves, episode AU, s01e16 Time and Again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywhatwhowerewolf/pseuds/whywhatwhowerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merton's memory loss in Time and Again had been a little more serious? </p><p>Or what I wish had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are no guarantees this story will ever be finished. Just doing it for fun.

"Merton, I'm worried about you, man." Tommy said, watching his Goth friend try to remember how a keyboard worked. Rasputin, the snake, hissed worriedly as well.

"Why?" Merton asked, rubbing his forehead. Tommy didn't like what he was seeing. Merton was a genius, if a little eccentric and a lot overexitable. To see him acting so... stupid was unnerving.

"You don't seem like yourself." Tommy said, going to sit next to his friend on the bed. He could feel his tightening fists trying to form into claws, but contained himself the best he could. Merton was the one who calmed him down during his episodes, and right now Tommy didn't think he could help anyone, even himself. "You seem a little dumb, actually."

Merton rubbed at his forehead again. "I can't remember-" The werewolf could see him fumbling in his pocket. "I'll go back, be smarter next time-"

Tommy caught his friend's wrist. He saw a flash of silver, remembering the watch Merton had been bragging about before. That must have been it. Tommy tugged at it, easily removing it from Merton's pale hand- he seemed to have forgotten he had a second hand with which to grab.

"What is this?" Tommy asked. "Who gave it to you?" He should have paid better attention.

Merton's forehead was scrunched. He looked frustrated, the way he did when he couldn't quite remember which manuscript held the ancient text they needed to rid themselves of their current monster problem. His voice sounded slow. "Tom- I don't feel so good-"

Merton's head drooped. Tommy could feel the weight of the Goth's spikes pressing into his shoulder.

"Merton?" He asked, worriedly. There was no response. "Merton, dude, wake up."

Tommy shook Merton. Still, he didn't answer. One more shake, and he looked down at Merton's unresponsive face. He looked asleep.

Or like he'd forgotten how to be conscious.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I had time to write this after all because work shut down for a few days. Yay, I guess?

The door to the hospital room slammed open. With it came a worried-looking Becky Dingle, still wearing her backpack from school.

"Becky!" Merton greeted his sister enthusiastically, waving with one hand. Only one was available because the other was handcuffed to the bed after the Goth's attempts to gnaw on anything he could get his hands on. Merton's eyes looked blank, a scary look. Tommy was used to his best friend knowing everything in the world, including how to stop supernatural threats.

"Hi, Freaker." Becky approached her brother's bedside cautiously. Merton giggled at the nickname. Becky smiled faintly.

"Did the doctors say what was wrong with him?" Tommy asked. No one had told him anything since he brought Merton in to the Pleasantville hospital.

Becky's smile disappeared. "They don't know. They said his MRI is showing that his brain is just losing cells."

"Beck-key!" Merton burbled. "I want pudding." Merton looked strange in his white hospital gown with his spiky black hair, no sign of a frock or a black outfit in sight. 

"You had pudding earlier." Tommy reminded the Goth, grinning. Merton pouted, his movements uncoordinated. "I forgotted."

"I'm gonna go call mom and dad again on the payphone in the hall." Becky said. Tommy nodded suddenly exhausted. He still didn't have any idea what was wrong with Merton. He didn't ask Becky why they still couldn't get hold of their parents with their son in the hospital, just like he didn't ask whenever Merton cancelled a video game session because he had to take Becky to her recital or make her dinner.

"I know! I go back and get _more_ pudding!" Merton sounded like he'd just discovered the secrets of the Rosetta Stone. From the folds of the bed he produced something shiny and silver. A pocket watch.

Tommy grabbed it out of his hand. Merton didn't seem to remember what to do with it anyway and was sucking on the chain. 

Tommy could feel the growl starting deep in his throat. The wolf didn't like whatever this was, and neither did Tommy. The hours of waiting in the Pleasantville Hospital didn't do him any favors either.

Whatever this was, he was going to stop it.

And hopefully save Merton in the process.

* * *

 

I love reviews!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell you I have a headcanon that Becky and Merton's parents are neglectful? Hoo boy I could talk that headcanon with you all day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm giving up on this story. I'm just not excited about it any more. I might work on it later if the inspiration strikes, but for now consider this work orphaned. Sorry. Here's the rest of the chapter I had planned. It's not finished.

Stacey felt horrible. It was obvious now, in hindsight, that Tommy had been worried about Merton; that was why he was acting so weird. And she had given him an ultimatum! Tommy probably thought she was the biggest jerk in the world.

She came toting a bundle of black balloons. The woman at the balloon store had said "sorry for your loss" when she bought them, to which she had only smiled politely.

As she rounded the corner, she spotted Tommy ducking out of the room that must be Merton's. He looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes that had bags. He was also carrying a shiny watch, which was weird. After Tommy left, Stacey ducked in. "Stacy?" The girl sitting inside asked. It must have been Merton's sister, even though she wasn't wearing Goth clothes the resemblance was still obvious. 

"Hi." Stacy said suddenly shy. "Tommy just stepped out." Becky, Stacey remembered his sister was called, said.

"I'll catch him later." Stacey said. "How's Merton?" Becky gnawed on her lip. "I don't know. The doctors think he is going to eventually forget how to breathe and stay awake."

Merton perked up at his name. "Staaaa!" He called. He seemed to only be able to manage small words.

"Hi, Merton." Stacey said, tossing her curly hair over her shoulder.

 


End file.
